


Complicated

by Lady_Devinity



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, あの日見た花の名前を僕達はまだ知らない。| Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Complicated Relationships, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Sex, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: Atsumu shows up to Jinta's house in his Memna outfit, looking for some sort of understanding through sex. Jinta wonders if this is some form of self-inflicted punishment but goes along with it, doing his best to be kind.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished watching Anohana so I don't know if this is in character or not. I also don't know who anyone copes after Memna leaves. So this may be completely OOC.

Jinta woke up to the sensation of things not being quite right. Like there was something in the bed with him. He stiffened, wondering if it was Memna despite the fact that she had moved on last year. He missed her and wanted her back but he also wanted her to find happiness in Nirvana. So he wasn’t sure if he wanted to open his eyes and see what awaited him.

‘Well, at least it’s not Memna,’ Jinta thought when he finally opened his eyes. Not that this situation was any better. He found himself with Atsumu wrapped around him, breathing softly in his sleep. Atsumu was wearing the same dress that he wore when he was pretending to be Memna in the woods. Jinta recalled that he himself had tossed the long silver wig to the floor, telling Atsumu that he didn’t need it. That Yukiatsu was prettier with his natural colouring.

So last night hadn’t been a fever dream after all.

_I just wanted to know what she saw in you_

Atsumu had shown up last, dressed at Memna, when he said those words and threw himself at Jinta. Jinta blushed scarlet thinking of how intensely Atsumu had kissed him. The taller boy was probably the only one to take Memna’s death as hard as Jinta had, although Jinta had chosen to stop going to school instead of becoming a crossdresser.

Jinta was also pretty sure that attempting to fuck someone into the floor was not the best way to find out why a little girl loved said someone. Especially as no one had had their sexual awakening back then. But the morning would bring the one year anniversary of when they all said goodbye to Memna’s ghost and Jinta felt more than a little emotionally fragile. Atsumu was clearly more than a little emotionally fragile.

_What do you want from me?_

_I want you to make love to me._

_Make love?_

_Well, I can’t see Memna saying fuck me._

And Jinta had laughed at that. He was also sad and lonely and a horny teenage virgin. But he wasn’t so desperate as to have sex with someone in Memna cosplay. That was when he removed the wig, telling Yukiatsu he was beautiful- because he was, boy or no boy- but that wig washed out his complexion on top of being creepy. Atsumu wouldn’t let Jinta remove the dress, which was fine. Jinta had found that he liked Atsumu in a dress. He would have chosen a more flattering dress for him and… oh god, was Jinta a pervert? That was the thought that haunted Jinta has he led Atsumu to his bedroom. Well, that thought and ‘thank god Dad isn’t home’ followed by ‘wait, is he not wearing underwear?’

And then the next thing Jinta knew was being crouched on the floor between Atsumu’s legs, cock in his mouth, thinking at it really should be Atsumu fucking him and not the other way around as Atsumu had clearly done this before. With _girls_ Atsumu had hissed at him but still, Atsumu was stretching out his own asshole while Jinta attempted his first blowjob and _he was actually going to let Jinta fuck him and Jinta was going to do it._

And then Jinta was climbing onto the bed with Atsumu so that the taller boy could wrap his legs over Jinta’s shoulders. Atsumu shifted to give Jinta better access and maybe to deepen the penetration. Jinta really didn’t know what he was doing and he made sure to make Atsumu promise to tell him if he was hurting him. He wouldn’t have put it past Atsumu to take the pain as some sort of punishment for Memna’s death. And maybe Jinta shouldn’t have gone along with it but he knew how it felt to blame yourself for someone’s death and maybe he could turn this into a good experience. And maybe Jinta was half afraid that if he had said no Atsumu would have gone out and found some other guy, someone who wouldn’t treat a young man in a dress very well. But Jinta also found that he enjoyed the view. The white fabric of the dress bunched up around Atsumu’s bellybutton, the flush across his face, golden brown hair held back by a headband and the sweat of sex.

And okay, maybe Atsumu had given anal sex before but this was definitely his first time receiving it. It took a while for him to adjust to it and Jinta had trailed beginner kisses down his face and collarbone, ignoring Atsumu’s demands to just start moving until Atsumu’s pained breathing settled into something softer, more aroused. Then they figured out a rhythm. Then they came to a climax. And Jinta, deciding he was tired of people punishing themselves, brought tenderness into it with some after care. He convinced Atsumu to let him to take care of him by telling him he couldn’t go into the world dressed like Memna with cum running down his legs. So Atsumu let Jinta wash the taller boy’s thighs and then Jinta was climbing back into the bed with Atsumu and tucking them both in.

In all honestly, Jinta had expected Atsumu to sneak out after Jinta had fallen asleep. But he was still here and so Jinta has to think about what that means. It means that Jinta would have to make three breakfasts and he’ll have to see if he has any clothes that will fit Atsumu. Atsushi is supposed to be home this morning and it would be awkward to explain the tall young man in the white dress and no underwear. Jinta doesn’t think his father would say anything other than “you’re so cute” but it’s more Atsumu that he’s worried about. And maybe it means that Jinta and Atsumu should spend this particularly anniversary together. And maybe it means that Jinta should buy Atsumu a new dress, something that will suit his pretty honey eyes.

But mostly what it means right now is that Jinta is going to allow himself to fall back asleep and enjoy the feeling of another person’s heartbeat against his skin.

**End**


End file.
